The Return of a Hero
by LordStarscream22
Summary: He fought against fire-breathing dragons, demons of darkness, even against undead. But his most difficult task was still to come...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - OCARINA OF TIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**___

I am so excited, because this is my first Zelda-Fanfcition EVER, so please don't be so harsh with me. I need to apologize for story mistakes, because it's been a very long time (11 or more years) since i played Ocarina of time and i can't remember everything that happened in the game .I have to play this game again to refresh my memories :3. Ocarina of time is still one of my most favorite games of all the time (even if it drives me crazy at some parts XD). I love it so much and my favorite character is definitely Link.  
I myself had many "What if..." questions and i want to answer one of those questions with this story. I dunno how many chapters this FF will have. Maybe 4 or 5, i dunno.

For people who doesn't know me: My first language isn't english, so i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Please sit back and enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**_The Return of a Hero_**

**Chapter 1**

Hyrule!

Once a powerful kingdom, ruled by a benevolent king.

But the reign of this king had long passed.

Shadow had settled over the land, spread out farther and devoured everything that came into its touch.

The king was dead, just as the Queen and no one had heard anything from the only daughter of the royal couple. Nobody knew if Princess Zelda was still alive...

Seven years had passed since these cruel incidents.

Seven long years in which the darkness had been able to spread.

Seven years in which there was a new, bloodthirsty king of Hyrule and its inhabitants displaced in fear and terror. Those who do not obey him, were killed mercilessly.

Only one dared to stand against this king...

They called him a hero because he had banished the shadows from the country and has helped the people who were obsessed.

Now he had already survived so many terrible tasks.

He fought against deadly enemies.

Fire-breathing dragons, demons, who had been lurking in the darkness, water spirits, witches, even against undead he had fought.

But that was nothing compared to what he had to do now.

Now it was him who had to banish the last bit of shadow to free Hyrule forever.

He alone was able to overthrow Ganondorf, the new king of Hyrule, and thus bring back peace to this once peaceful and fertile land.

But before he would confront all these threats, there was something else that had to be done...

"Link? Hey! Link! Wait for me! Where do you go? The way to Hyrule Castle is in the other direction!"

Gentle horse steps were heard on this late afternoon, broke the beautiful silence that had settled over the land. Four powerful legs, that belonged to a magnificent mare, slowly making their way through the tall grass of Hyrule Field. Her gorgeous, white mane shimmered in the slowly lowering sun, which stretched on the horizon just before them and a contented snort came from her nostrils, as her rider gently stroked her by the mane.

A young man was sitting on her back.

His blond hair hung him lank in the face and he gently wiped them from his eyes to see better. The light of the sun reflected in his azure eyes and a smile, warm as the sun itself, lay down on his lips. A powerful shield, with had the sign of Hyrule on it, hung on his back, on his side, he wore a sword, which also bore the symbol of this country.

"I know that this is not the direction to the Hyrule Castle Navi."

"Why do you ride in this direction, if you know it yet?"

The young man's smile widened and he tapped his mare with the heels of his boots gently in the side to move her to gallop.

"There's still something I want to do. I don't think that I will return from this last mission..."

The small, white fairy hovering over Link's head, fell silent, followed him in silence, until they reached their destination.

The steppe ended in a small wooded area and Link dismounted from his horse.

"So my girl. You have to wait for me here. This is no place for a horse like you. I won't stay away for too long. Promise me that you'll stay in the area."

The mare, named Epona, responded him with whinnying and nudged Link careful with her nose which made him chuckle and he stroked her gently through the mane.

Then he turned and walked toward the tunnel.

"Come Navi, it is time that we say hello to our old friends..."


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is the second chapter :D_  
_Hope you will like it and many thanks for the reviews *hug*_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Link shivered slightly as he took slow steps through the tunnel he knew so well.

Here his journey had begun.

Seven years ago he had abandoned his home, the Kokiri forest, and went to save a world.

These seven years had changed him, made him stronger and more confident.

The biggest change had made his body, because in all the years he had grown. The inhabitants of the Kokiri Forest did not grow, which is why they always look like children. But on his long journey Link had learned that he was never a Kokiri, but a Hylian.

He had always known he was different than the others, but he never wanted to believe it...

Link's body now began literally to shake as he set a foot on the bridge, here, where he had taken leave of his best friend Saria seven years ago.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest, on his forehead sweat gathered and a sinking feeling spread through his stomach. A feeling which he had long not felt: the feeling of fear...

He was afraid to return to his homeland, afraid, such as the inhabitants of the forest would respond to him and, moreover, he was afraid that they would not recognize him and fear him...

But his greatest fear was Saria…

Although he knew that Saria was the sarge of the forest and that she could not leave the Temple of Light , but what if she had managed to leave this temple?

What if she did not remember him after their last meeting?

Anything was possible in this crazy world.

Link shook his head, didn't want to think of such terrible things.

"Calm down, " Navi whispered softly in his ear.

"I haven't seen you like this for a very long time. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," was the terse reply that got the fairy from the young man and he quickened his pace. The entrance to the Kokiri forest was in front of him and he briefly paused, seemed to consider. Almost he was playing with the idea to turn around and just go back, but his fairy not even gave him a ghost of a chance than she, not exactly gentle, tugging on his ear.

"Come on, you coward! They will not bite you, or did you forget all the things you've already done for these woods?"

"But, they don't know. Don't know who it was...right? And even if it's been an eternity ago, what if-"

"Enough Link! Stop talking like that and move your feet! You're fighting against dragons and demons, even against undead, but you are afraid to go back to the Kokiri Forest? Come on, that's not you..."

Link sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You have once again right. Come on, let's go."

Once again, he took a deep breath, trying to relax and then, finally, he put his foot into the entrance of the Kokiri forest and was soon gone...


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is the next chapter :)._  
_I hope you will like it._

* * *

Silence.

Nothing but silence greeted the Hero of the time when he stepped into his old home village, which lay deep in the Kokiri Forest.

Nothing and no one was to be seen and this marveled him.

When he had entered this forest the last time, he had to fight against awful monsters, but after he had banished the curse of the forest temple, the monsters disappeared from the forest and the inhabitants were able to go out of their homes again.

The more surprised he was that he saw no one now...

"Where is everyone going?" He murmured softly as he took a few steps forward and looked around, but still he could not see anyone.

A sinister idea began to spread in his head.

What if the inhabitants of this village were gone in the lost woods?

Everyone who grew up in the Kokiri forest knew what would happen if they would get lost in the lost woods. They would turn into Skull Kids!

What if this had happened to all of his old friends?

What if he'd never see them again?

Link shook his head.

He shouldn't think of something like this now!

"Hey Link, have you seen this?"

Navi pulled him immediately out from his dark thoughts by pulling on his ear again.

"Ouch, quit it Navi! And no, what should I have seen?" murmured the young warrior and he rubbed the spot on his left ear the little fairy had pinched him.

"Over there has something moved."

"Really? Where?"

"Over there."

"I don't see anything."

"Come on Link, let us check it."

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea Navi. Let us rather go back..."

"You're acting worse than a child. And someone like you gets called a hero? Seriously?"

"Hey! Not _I_ call myself a hero, Hyrule is doing it!"

"That makes it even worse!"

Link felt the heat in his face as his cheeks turned pink and reluctantly he sat down again on the move.

"Fine, let us check it. But if we find nothing then we go back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you coward. And now come, or do you want to put down roots here?"

Link grumbled when his fairy giggled softly and his cheeks blushed even more.

Slowly, very slowly, Link walked up to the place to which the little fairy over his head pointed. Before him stood a small bush and he could see, in fact, that something was moving among the branches and leaves.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was no answer and the movements ceased.

The Hero of Hyrule noticed a small shiver run down his spine when two small hands appeared, which carefully pushed the branches of the small bush apart. Then the face of a little boy appeared and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm…hello?"

Link could not bring more over his lips and carefully he reached out his hand to the little boy to greet him. But the little blond boy seemed to interpret it false, because as soon as Link held out his hand to him, the boy's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps.

"No, no, there is no need to be afraid of me. You know me, trust me."

"I-Intruder!"

"W–what? I'm not-"

Link could not finish the sentence, because soon another "Intruder!" came to his ears. And then another and another, until the whole mob was in front of him and glared at him angrily.

"Oh no…"

"GET HIM!" was all Link heard before the whole mob rushed to him from all sides and wrestled him to the ground...


	4. Chapter 4

_And here you have the next chapter :D_  
_Again thank you very much for the kind reviews :)_

_Hope you like it^^._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hold him down! Ensures that he can not get free before Mido is here!"

For several minutes the wonderful silence above the Kokiri village was interrupted by battle cries and anguished sounds of Link. The young hero tried desperately to free himself, but it seemed hopeless. Although he had become bigger and stronger, but that did not help him in the "battle" against a dozen Kokiris who pushed him down to the ground again and again whenever he managed to sit up.

After two more pitiful attempts he finally admitted defeat and fell back with a resigned sigh and completely exhausted.

"Fine, you won. I give up... " he muttered and he winced when they not just gently pushed him to the ground and hold him down by his legs and his arms.

"Ouch, not so rough. I will not hurt you. I am your friend!"

"Pfft! Yeah right. Of course you are! We have never seen you!" It came from one of the Kokiris.

"Please. You must believe me! It's me: Link!"

"Link?"

All heads turned to look at him now and silence returned, but was not of long duration, as a little later steps invaded to Link's ears.

"Link is gone! And I don't think he'll ever come back!" said a voice which the hero of time knew very well.

A little boy with a slightly reddish hair and a grim expression came over to the one lying on the ground. His eyes sparkled at him darkly and he crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of Link.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I've already told you: I am Link!"

"I don't believe a word from you!" Mido growled and he kicked the warrior not just gently into his side, making the blond boy cringe and bite his lip with pain.

"Link has let us down! He left the woods after the great Deku tree died. After that, everything is gone down the drain. Monsters have haunted these woods and we could not leave our homes because we had too much fear of these monsters. Link is a coward and a traitor! He will probably have held out not even a week in the world out there!"

Link closed his eyes briefly, had to digest these allegations at first.

The words hurt him more than the blade of a sword could ever do and he felt guilty. He just wanted to save the Deku Tree, but in the end he had come too late and the curse had taken its toll. But Mido and all the others could not know this. Nor could they know that it has always been his determination to leave the Kokiri Village and the forest in order to save Hyrule from the darkness...

While Link was lost in his thoughts, Mido walked slowly around him to look at him from all sides. Even if he don't wanted to admit it, but something about this stranger seemed strangely familiar to him...

"Strange...You are not one of us, and yet you are wearing the clothes of the Kokiri..."

"That's because I 'm one of you. I grew up here. The Great Deku Tree has raised me..."

Mido narrowed his eyes and a growl made its way from his throat.

"You're nothing but a liar and you would do well to leave this forest as soon as possible and to never come back!"

With these words the conversation seemed to be over for Mido, because the Kokiri turned around and wanted to leave.

"In all these years you have not changed a bit Mido..."

Mido immediately stopped moving and his eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"How...how did you know my name? I can't remember to have mentioned it to you!"

On Link's face appeared a small, meek smile.

"I would never forget your name...or how often you have teased me as a child. And you've still not changed a bit Mido. Is that the way in which you say thank you for those who have saved your village?"

Mido now turned around and looked at the blonde boy with wide eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Link still had that gentle smile on his lips as he spoke.

"You told me of the evil that has haunted these woods. I've seen it with my own eyes when I was here a few months ago. I went to the forest temple and broke the curse that lay over these woods. I brought this country back its peace and now, after all these months, I come back to my home and get such a greeting? I know that you could never accept me as one of your kind, I have accepted it, but now you're so mean to me. I expected a little bit more from you, Mido..."

The young Kokiri stood stock still, was no longer able to move, let alone let a word from his mouth and the others looked at the hero of the time with wide eyes as well.

Mido cleared his throat after a few moments, trying to hide his surprise.

"You say you're Link? Well...prove it! Where's your fairy? I know that Link has gotten a fairy before he went to the Deku Tree. So, where is she?"

"This is a very good question..." it came with a slightly playful undertone from Link and he glanced at his hat from which came a soft giggle.

"Navi~..." he said warningly, but the little fairy did not come out.

"Come on Navi. Come out and show yourself to them."

"Oh...now the hero needs my help? I thought you don't need my help..."

"We both know that's a lie. Come on, come out and show yourself."

Mido looked at the spectacle for a few minutes before it was enough for him. He climbed unceremoniously on Link's stomach, who gasped for air as the little hands rudely pushed into his belly. The redhead sat down and pulled the cap from the Hylian's head and a surprised murmur went through the small crowd. A small, white fairy sat among on Link's head and chuckled at the looks she got now.

"And? Are you satisfied now?" It came from Link, his lips curled into a small grin.

No wonder. Mido looked like as if his eyes would fall out of his head.

However, Link's grin faded as quickly as it had come when he could see the joyful twinkle in the eyes of the others Kokiris. He was released, but shortly afterwards the others pushed him back to the ground again as they pounced on him. Mido saved himself quickly to the side to not get buried under the mob.

A laugh broke away from Link's throat as he was embraced by all sides.

Meanwhile Navi escaped as fast as she could to one of the related Kokiri houses, watching from there with a giggle as Link was now buried under the mob.

And even on Mido's face you could see a little smile as he watched them...


	5. Chapter 5

I had a lot of fun with this chapter :)  
Hope you'll like it^^

* * *

Hours had passed since that first meeting and the sun began to settle slowly but surely, dive the heaven into a gorgeous red.

In Kokiri Village it has become quiet again.

Gradually, the inhabitants of this peaceful place went back into their houses and Link was on his way to his old house as well.

Just the way to his house brought him back so many beautiful memories.

A broad smile appeared on his face as he stood before the ladder that led to his house. He paused and closed his eyes.

"Do you hear that Navi?" He whispered softly and he enjoyed the gentle evening breeze that caressed his face.

"No. What do you mean? I hear nothing."

"That's what I mean. Peace..."

The little fairy sat on his shoulder and brushed one of her wings playfully over his cheek which made his smile widen even more.

"Thanks to you Link..." she whispered softly into his ear.

"No...not to me alone..."

The smile faded slowly from his face as he lifted his head and looked up at the sky.

"What do you think become of Saria? Whether she's watching us? Whether she can hear or see us at all?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry about her, okay?"

"That's easier said than done Navi...but I'll try."

"I should hope so!" the little fairy teased him and nudged him gently on his cheek before she flew to the entrance of his house.

"Come on now Link. I don't want to spend another night outside."

"You spend the nights outside? May I remind you that you're always sleeping under my hat? I should complain here and not you," Link teased her back and he stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

The little fairy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Sometimes you behave still like a little kid..." she muttered as he grinned at her and climbed up the last few steps to his tree house.

"So after everything I've been through I am probably allowed to do that, right?" He grinned as he stepped into his house, threw his boots, his sword and his shield in the next best corner and let himself fall onto his old bed and closed his eyes, not even waiting for a response from the fairy.

"Look at you..." he heard her speak and he could hear her amusement out of her voice.

"You're too big for this bed," she giggled at him and she flew over to him and she playfully stroked her little wings over the soles of his feet, which made him murmur and he pulled his legs back, which hung far over the edge of the bed.

"Never mind...a bed is a bed and I'm glad to finally be able to sleep again in one. Above all, I'm glad to finally be able to sleep peacefully again. This wasn't possible in the last months."

"I'll give you exceptionally right."

Link opened one of his eyes and grinned at her.

"How nice. I am right?"

He chuckled when she shone in a gentle red.

"Come Navi. Let us sleep. It was a long day for us."

"And tomorrow it will be a long day again, huh?"

Again a gentle smile appeared on the face of the young hero as he was already thinking about the next day.

"Yes. They want to know where we were in the last seven years. I don't know yet where and how to begin, but I'll tell them everything...But until that happens we should go to sleep. Tonight we can finally rest without fear...and you've still the best place to sleep," Link teased her again as he slightly raised his hat for her.

The small fairy giggled and, to his surprise, flew to his chest and settled there and snuggled into the fabric of his tunic.

"You're right...I've in fact the best place to sleep..." she murmured softly.

Link blushed a bit and his smile grew wider and he stroked her wings gently with his fingers. He took off his cap and let it drop carelessly to the floor.

Then he closed his eyes and arrived a little later in the realm of dreams and that night he wasn't haunted by sinister dreams.

No, that night he and Navi could finally sleep in peace...


	6. Chapter 6

_And the next chapter :)_  
_I have to admit: I didn't want to make a naughty fairy out of Navi. That was...spontaneous to be honest. Please forgive me for that._

_I am also very sorry again for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Have fun now :)_

* * *

The morning came faster as when it was dear to him, but when the sun came already through the door of his small house Link simply turned to the other side and tried to escape the sun which shone right into is eyes.

A small, satisfied smile was on his lips and he slid his arms under his pillow and snuggled into the soft fabric.

Other than he, his little fairy was already wide awake. She giggled as she watched him. Link had never been an early riser. Way and no other she had met him and this situation brought her back to the day on which they had met.

With one difference: Link had become a man, and that day he wasn't plagued by nightmares...

Which does not mean that Navi could not annoy him, because that's what the little fairy had in her mind for some time.

Would she let him sleep he would sleep until noon.

Of course she would grant him that, after all they had been through together, but an entire village was waiting for him outside.

And besides, it was so much fun to tease him a little.

Slowly she flew down to him and sat down on his shoulder.

"Link? Hey Link. Wake up..." she whispered softly into his ear, but she got no response from him.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up."

While her words she tugged gently on one of his golden strands of hair, which gave her a reaction. He grumbled and buried his face in his pillow.

"Navi...stop that and let me sleep..." he muttered as his fairy tugged on his ear.

He heard her giggle, which also made him smile and he opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"You can be pretty annoying, you know that?" he teased her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey! I don't want you to sleep all day. You know how excited they all are and how happy they are that you're here again."

"They also know that we both have a long journey behind us and want to rest a bit. They also know that we will stay here for a few days. Relax a bit."

"Well, I'll try...but only if you get up now."

"Merciless as ever, huh? But please, so you do not continue to annoy me, I'm doing as you wish. "

"Works every time..." the little fairy giggled which made Link glare at her, but she knew that he was only half serious.

She sat down on the table, standing near the bed, and watched the young man as he stretched his body and sat up slowly. He ran his hands through his face and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Look at you. A hero looks different..."

"I love you too Navi," Link grumbled and he slowly stood up and gathered together the remaining things that he had thrown carelessly on the floor before he had gone to bed.

The blond boy shook his head and stretched again. Slowly his feet took him to the entrance of his house and he raised his eyebrow questioningly, as his bright blue eyes spotted something.

"What is that?" He murmured softly, which also attracted Navi's attention.

She flew over to him and sat down on his shoulder to be able to see better.

"Awww how cute. They gave you a set of fresh clothes."

"You knew about that?"

"I even know who it was..."

Link could hear the grin out of her voice.

"Who was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me when I tell you who it was."

Link rolled his eyes and decided to no longer prefer to ask.

He wouldn't get a word out of her, because she was just like him: stubborn as a donkey could ever be...

"Whoever it was, I am indebted to him. Just look at my cloths..."

The Hero of Hyrule looked down at himself and quickly realized that he indeed looked no longer like a proud hero when he looked at his ripped clothes.

"The last battle has really given me the rest..."

"You can be happy that you're still alive. I really thought you were dead. Don't you dare to scare me so much like that again, do you hear me?"

During her words the little fairy flew against his cheek to nudge him.

Link smiled softly and stroked her small wings gently when she had sat down on the back of his hand.

"I promise I will never do that again. But I must admit, this fight really was not fair. Two against one?"

"And then against two witches!"

"Don't remind me on that Navi. One tries to burn the flesh from my bones, the other tries to freeze me...two nasty women they were..."

Link raised his brow again as Navi chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Two nasty women you say? Well...apparently based not on the reciprocity at the way they have looked at you. In their final form they even winked at you. Your look was divine."

Link felt the heat in his face as his cheeks turned into a soft pink.

"Hey, you swore to never talk about it again!"

The blue fairy flew quickly out of his reach and laughed with amusement.

"I also remember Princess Ruto as you have saved her from Lord Jabu Jabu. She wanted to marry you right after the rescue. And when we met her in the water temple...your face was simply priceless hahaha."

"Ha, ha, very funny..." Link muttered and as he spoke he took off his tunic and shirt and tossed it carelessly into a corner. This in turn was of course immediately a godsend for his naughty fairy.

"If Ruto would see you like this now...or this Gerudo warrior you have fought, remember that?"

"NAVI!"

Quickly Link's winged friend saved herself on one of the cabinets and laughed in amusement.

Link growled something to himself and turned his back on his fairy. Wordlessly, he took care of the bandage that was tied around his right upper arm.

Navi became serious again as she heard him whimper in pain as he carefully cut the bandage from his arm. Among them was a nasty wound that he had received only recently.

"Link…"

"I-It's okay Navi. That's nothing...I'm fine."

"Nothing? Look at the wound! It's bleeding again!"

"I'll take care of that, don't worry about me."

Without a further word to lose he turned to his little table on which stood a bowl of water and he began to clean his wound. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain as good as he could, which was not easy for him. The wound went deep...

"Better my arm than my head...this Iron Knuckle was a really tough opponent..."

Navi watched him in silence and with a little distance.

She let her gaze wander over his naked upper body and shuddered when she saw the many scars that were all over his young body.

And that was one of those moments in which she believed the Deku Tree and Hyrule all would have expected too much from him.

Link was so young and already had to suffer so many terrible things, had gotten so many wounds and yet he fought bravely for the peace of this country.

She admired him for his courage and in that moment she knew that he was a worthy recipient of the fragment of courage which the gods of Hyrule had entrusted him with...


	7. Chapter 7

_And the next chapter :) _  
_Again i had very much fun writing it :3 _

_I hope you'll like it._

* * *

_**Chapter 7** _

The hours passed quickly on this day and slowly the sun began to lower over the Hyrule Field.

It was quiet in the woods...

Quick and unnoticed a shadow cast flitted through the lost woods, undiscovered by the dangers which lived in a dark place like this.

The person stopped.

It had been a long way and he needed a short break.

The light of the setting sun reflected in his red eyes and he brushed a strand of hair from his face which was covered in bandages.

He wasn't allowed to rest here for a longer time.

He already felt the eyes of the creatures in his neck, which hid themselves in the thicket. A few moments later his feet placed in motion again, carried him nimbly to the correct paths to the entrance of Kokiri village...

Also in Kokiri village itself it was no longer as quiet as it was in the morning.

Some of the villagers were preparing food, as there should be a feast in honor of Link in the evening. Even if the hero did not want it because he did not deserve that in his opinion. His old friends had said he were crazy, as he had done more than enough for these woods and brought back peace to them. A feast was the least they could do for him.

So while some of the villagers cooked their food and prepared their village festive, the remaining residents would be trained with the sword by Link.

Above all, Mido was excited for this idea, which Link and even his fairy had puzzled. No wonder, with the history that the two shared with each other...

But in the end Link had agreed, on the condition that they used Deku Sticks instead of swords once to escape injury. The others had only reluctantly agreed, but in the end they had made friends with the idea.

Also: When they got such an opportunity again?

After all, they were being taught by the master himself.

"Hey, not so rough Mido!"

Link was just able to fend off an attack that nearly hit his injured arm.

"Don't fight as wild as a hellcat. You have to go closer to the matter of feeling and you need a lot of caution."

Mido's cheeks took on a deep red when he heard giggling coming from the Kokiris behind Link and the hero himself couldn't contain a small grin at the sight as well.

He quickly caught himself and went back into a fighting stance.

"Come on. The same again."

Mido was, of course, not to be told twice and he attacked again.

However, this attack could Link easily fend off, but this time he did not leave it at a simple defensive maneuvers, because he turned around and attacked the smaller boy who was so surprised that he could not react in time and only a few moments later, his Deku stick flew a few yards away from him. Link himself was only inches away from him and held his own Deku stick against his neck.

"And you would be dead..."

Mido shivered slightly at such sinister words, but caught himself quickly and glared at Link.

"That's not fair. You have a lot more experience than us."

"In the beginning I was also clumsy Mido. No one is a perfect swordsman when he holds a sword in hands. I have to train for a long time now to be so good and yet even I'm not perfect."

"I'm not clumsy..." muttered Mido and he blushed a bit more now.

Link grinned what Mido made to fluff up his cheeks.

"Stop smirking! This is not funny!"

Link's grin widened.

"I think it is."

Then he turned around and took the Deku stick, which he had beaten out of Mido's hand.

"What is it now? Want to try again? Or do you give up?"

Mido looked at the stick and then he looked at Link so dark that the hero of time shivered a bit.

"I think that's a yes, am I right?"

The young Kokiri did not answer, but dashed off and attacked the hero of Hyrule with the stick in his hand. But Link had already been prepared for such an attack and spun around skillfully and tried again to hit the rod out of Mido's hand, but the young Kokiri did not fall for this trick again. He quickly ducked and managed to beat Link's legs off the ground. The young man gasped in pain and surprise as he fall on the floor.

In the moment in which he was about to sit up, Mido jumped up to him and did not land gently on his stomach, which made him gasp in slight pain. The two jockeyed with each other, trying to pin each other's on the floor. Of course, Mido would not have had the slightest chance if Link would have brought a bit more strength to their little "fight", but the Hylian did not want to hurt his old rival.

But Link had to admit that the Kokiri boy was anything but a pushover for his size and here and there he had serious problems to hold him down.

"What is it now? Do you give?" Link wanted to know with a grin, but his opponent shook his head and pushed him right back to the ground.

Meanwhile the other Kokiris, who were watching the spectacle, just shook their heads.

"That reminds one of the old times, don't you think?" Asked one of them and the others nodded in response.

"Come on Mido, give up. You have no chance against me."

"Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that!"

"Hey!"

Link growled like a hungry wolf when his rival pulled his cap over his eyes and thus distracting him from their tussle. This brief moment of inattention uses the young Kokiri to his advantage immediately.

A surprised cry, followed by almost hysterical laughter followed, as Mido dug his fingers into Link's ribs and started to tickle him. Gradually, Mido and the other Kokiris started to laugh along with their fairies. The young hero squirmed like a worm under the predatory fingers and it didn't take long before the first tear rolled down his cheek.

The whole situation got not better when the other Kokiri's decided to help Mido a bit which made Link sending silent prayers to the gods of Hyrule.

"N-NAVI! HELP ME!"

That was the only thing Link could press out of his laughing fit.

Navi, which has stayed on at some distance, chuckled in amusement and flew over to him.

"Sorry Link, but that's a battle you have to win on your own. Besides...I have to do something else. See you later, mighty hero~..."

After that was said she flew off, leaving a completely desperate Link back.

"Oh, bad luck for you, eh? Not even your Fairy wants to help you now," Mido grinned.

The Hylian wanted to respond to something suitable on it, but he couldn't barely speak anymore. Especially not when two of the Kokiris firmly held his arms over his head which gave Mido more leeway.

"Now, what is Link? Do you give?"

"N-never!"

Mido shrugged.

"Then I will continue until you give up," he grinned.

Meanwhile Navi had arrived at her destination.

She had for some time felt that they had been observed, and when she saw the shadowy figure that was located at the entrance to the Lost Woods, she was sure that it wasn't just her imagination.

The figure was wearing blue/white clothes and the face and upper half of the head were hidden under white bandages.

"I knew that my senses do not deceive me."

Sheik smiled under his mask and his eyes turned to the little fairy who now looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" She wanted to know.

"I thought we would meet you in the Temple of Time?"

"I thought so too," said the young man and he let Navi land on his hand.

"I've been waiting for you, but you did not come. Since I was worried I started to look for you. And something told me that it would pull our hero and his faithful companion back home and I seemed to have been right."

A small smile came over Sheik's lips as he watched Link.

Here he seemed so carefree and happy and he granted it to him with all his heart.

He had done more than enough for Hyrule.

The eyes of the Sheikah were cloudy and the smile disappeared from them.

There still was a task left for Link.

A task in which it was necessary to bring back peace to Hyrule.

But Sheik was at this moment not so sure whether he would accomplish this task...

...or if he would return home alive...


End file.
